Episode 3
Plot A young witch who has seen to have died multiple times throughout history is being hunted by not only demonic bounty hunters but also witch hunters, is seeking the help of Wyatt. While Parker refuses her demonic powers after the death of her boyfriend, Melinda and Grace try and help her embrace them to help good. Marisa tries to look up more research on Neena while Alex refuses to help. StoryLine **Flashback to 1866 Victorian England** Peyton is telling Wyatt and Dale about doppelgangers one in particular. They story flashes to 1866 in Victorian England where a young maiden girl is running away from village people through the woods as they were trying to kill her for witch craft. The girl was caught, tied to a tree and burned. Peyton tells them of the girls next life in 1933 during WW2 where the girl was a nurse with healing powers and helped men at the frontline. Where she was eventually killed by a soldier once she was caught using magic. Peyton leaves and hands Wyatt a magic book with this girls stories and adventure inside it and pictures of the girl. **Parkers Room** Parker is up in her room and hasn't left the house since Heath's death. Melinda and Grace enter her room and catch her trying to bind her demonic powers. Melinda orbs the spell away from her. Parker crys & tells them she no longer wants her demonic/evil & the girls tell her they will help her control them. **Attic** Marisa is up in the attic looking through books & on the internet reading information & myths about the first witch, trying to find out more about Neena. **Kitchen** Wyatt gets assigned a new charge who seems to have a very strong whitelighter contection with him. He saves her from demonic bounty hunters & witch hunters. When he takes her to the manor he realises she is the doppelganger from his book. **Hall way** The girl introduces herself as Naya and she thanked wyatt for saving her & tried to leave but Wyatt stopped her, telling her she is safer there and lead her to the attic. **Cafe** Marisa called Alex so she could discuss his mother & he asks her "why she had to get involved" & she replies with "I was helping my friend. We are still friends right?" Alex answers with "Of course but I can't deal with this!" And leaves Marisa in the cafe. **Basement** Melinda & Grace have called Cole to help his daughter with training her demonic powera for good. **Attic** Prue & Peyton are speaking to Naya about her heritage & Peyton shows her the book about her past. **Kitchen** Wyatt & Dale are making a protection potion to protect Naya. **Hall Way** Naya drinks the potion & again trys to leave through the front door (as she prefers being along) but these hunters burst in & she goes flying across the room. More hunters arrive & Prue, Peyton, Chris & Dale are trying to fight them off while Wyatt heals Naya. The girls & Cole come up from the attic & Parker focuses her anger of Heath's death on these hunters & a wave of heat kills them all at once. **Magical Market behind P3** Marisa meets with an ancient witch who she tracked down & this women told her about Neena & how she is the first ever witch & is extremely (maybe impossible to distroy). Marisa leaves the women, this witch unclocks herself and is revealed as a smirking Neena. Category:Season 1